Faraon II/12
Rozdział dwunasty Po wizycie u Sargona dwaj święci mężowie, Mefres i Mentezufis, okrywszy się starannie burnusami wracali zamyśleni do domu. - Kto wie - rzekł Mentezufis - czy ten pijak Sargon nie ma słuszności co do naszego następcy?... - W takim razie Istubar będzie miał lepszą słuszność - twardo odpowiedział Mefres. - Jednak nie uprzedzajmy się. Trzeba pierwej wybadać księcia - odparł Mentezufis. - Uczyń to, wasza cześć. Istotnie, nazajutrz obaj kapłani, z bardzo poważnymi minami, przyszli do następcy prosząc go o poufną rozmowę. - Cóż się stało? - zapytał książę - czy znowu jego dostojność Sargon odbył jakie nocne poselstwo? - Niestety, nie chodzi nam o Sargona - odparł arcykapłan. - Ale... między ludem krążą pogłoski, że ty, najdostojniejszy panie, utrzymujesz ścisłe stosunki z niewiernymi Fenicjanami... Po tych słowach książę zaczął już domyślać się celu wizyty proroków i krew w nim zakipiała. Lecz jednocześnie ocenił, że jest to początek gry między nim a stanem kapłańskim, i jak przystało na królewskiego syna, opanował się w jednej chwili. Jego twarz przybrała wyraz zaciekawionej naiwności. - A Fenicjanie to niebezpieczni ludzie, urodzeni wrogowie państwa!... - dodał Mefres. Następca uśmiechnął się. - Gdybyście wy, święci mężowie - odparł - pożyczali mi pieniędzy i mieli przy świątyniach ładne dziewczęta, z wami musiałbym się widywać częściej. A tak z biedy muszę przyjaźnić się z Fenicjanami! - Mówią, że wasza dostojność odwiedzasz w nocy tę Fenicjankę... - I muszę tak robić, dopóki dziewczyna nabrawszy rozumu nie przeprowadzi się do mego domu. Ale nie bójcie się, chodzę z mieczem i gdyby mi kto zastąpił drogę... - Przez tę jednak Fenicjankę nabrałeś, wasza dostojność, wstrętu do pełnomocnika asyryjskiego króla. - Wcale nie przez nią, tylko że Sargon śmierdzi łojem... Wreszcie do czego to prowadzi?... Wy, święci ojcowie, nie jesteście dozorcami moich kobiet; sądzę, że dostojny Sargon nie powierzył wam swoich, więc - czego chcecie?... Mefres tak zmięszał się, że aż na wygolonym czole zapłonął mu rumieniec. - Rzekłeś, wasza dostojność, prawdę - odparł - że nie do nas należą wasze miłostki i sposoby, jakich do tego używacie. Ale... jest rzecz gorsza: lud dziwi się, że chytry Hiram tak łatwo pożyczył wam sto talentów, nawet bez zastawu... Księciu drgnęły usta, lecz znowu rzekł spokojnie: - Nie moja wina, że Hiram więcej ufa memu słowu aniżeli egipscy bogacze! On wie, że raczej wyrzekłbym się mojej zbroi po dziadzie, niż nie zapłacił mu tego, com winien. A zdaje się, że i o procent musi być spokojny, gdyż wcale mi o nim nie wspominał. Nie myślę taić przed wami, święci mężowie, że Fenicjanie mają więcej zręczności od Egipcjan. Nasz bogacz, zanim by mi pożyczył sto talentów, robiłby surowe miny, nastękałby się, wytrzymał mnie z miesiąc, a w końcu wziąłby ogromny zastaw i jeszcze większy procent. Zaś Fenicjanie, którzy lepiej znają serca książąt, dają nam pieniądze nawet bez sędziego i świadków. Arcykapłan był tak zirytowany spokojnym szyderstwem Ramzesa, że umilkł i zaciął usta. Wyręczył go Mentezufis zapytawszy nagle: - Co byś, wasza dostojność, rzekł, gdybyśmy zawarli z Asyrią traktat oddający jej północną Azję razem z Fenicją?... Mówiąc tak utkwił oczy w twarz następcy. Ale książę odparł całkiem spokojnie: - Powiedziałbym, że tylko zdrajcy mogliby namówić faraona do podobnego traktatu. Obaj kapłani poruszyli się: Mefres podniósł ręce do góry, Mentezufis zacisnął pięści. - A gdyby wymagało tego bezpieczeństwo państwa?... - nalegał Mentezufis. - Czego wy ode mnie chcecie?... - wybuchnął książę. - Wtrącacie się do moich długów i kobiet, otaczacie mnie szpiegami, ośmielacie się robić mi wymówki, a teraz jeszcze zadajecie mi jakieś podstępne pytanie. Otóż mówię wam: ja, choćbyście mnie mieli otruć, nie podpisałbym takiego traktatu... Na szczęście, nie zależy to ode mnie, tylko od jego świątobliwości, którego wolę wszyscy musimy spełniać. - Więc cóż byś zrobił, wasza dostojność, będąc faraonem?... - To, czego wymagałaby cześć i interes państwa. - O tym nie wątpię - rzekł Mentezufis. - Ale co wasza dostojność uważasz za interes państwa?... Gdzie mamy szukać wskazówek?... - A od czegoż jest najwyższa rada?... - zawołał książę, tym razem z udanym gniewem. - Powiadacie, że składa się z samych mędrców... Więc niechby oni wzięli na swoją odpowiedzialność traktat, który ja uważam za hańbę i zgubę Egiptu... - Skądże wiesz, wasza dostojność - odparł Mentezufis - że właśnie tak nie postąpił wasz boski rodzic?... - Więc po co wy mnie o to pytacie?... Co to za śledztwo?... Kto wam daje prawo zaglądać w głąb mego serca... Ramzes udawał tak mocno oburzonego, że aż uspokoili się obaj kapłani. - Mówisz, książę - odezwał się Mefres - jak przystało na dobrego Egipcjanina. Przecie i nas bolałby podobny traktat, ale bezpieczeństwo państwa niekiedy wymaga chwilowego poddania się okolicznościom... - Ale co was zmusza do tego?... - wołał książę. - Czy przegraliśmy wielką bitwę, czy już nie mamy wojsk?... - Wioślarzami okrętu, na którym Egipt płynie przez rzekę wieczności, są bogowie - odparł uroczystym tonem arcykapłan - a sternikiem Najwyższy Pan wszelkiego stworzenia. Nieraz zatrzymują oni albo i skręcają statek, ażeby ominąć niebezpieczne wiry, których my nawet nie dostrzegamy. W takich wypadkach z naszej strony potrzebną jest tylko cierpliwość i posłuszeństwo, za które wcześniej lub później spotyka nas hojna nagroda przewyższająca wszystko, co może wymyślić śmiertelny człowiek. Po tej uwadze kapłani pożegnali księcia, pełni otuchy, że choć gniewa się na traktat, lecz go nie złamie i zapewni Egiptowi czas potrzebnego mu spokoju. Po ich odejściu Ramzes wezwał do siebie Tutmozisa. A gdy znalazł się sam na sam z ulubieńcem, długo hamowany gniew i żal wybuchnął. Książę rzucił się na kanapę, wił się jak wąż, uderzał pięściami w głowę i płakał. Wylękniony Tutmozis czekał, aż księcia ominie atak wściekłości. Następnie podał mu wody z winem, okadził go kojącymi wonnościami, wreszcie usiadł przy nim i zapytał o przyczynę niemęskiej rozpaczy. - Siądź tu - rzekł następca nie podnosząc się. - Czy wiesz, dzisiaj jestem już pewny tego, że nasi kapłani zawarli z Asyrią jakiś haniebny traktat... Bez wojny, nawet bez żadnych żądań z tamtej strony!... Czy domyślasz się, ile tracimy?... - Mówił mi Dagon, że Asyria chce zagarnąć Fenicję. Lecz Fenicjanie już mniej są zatrwożeni, gdyż król Assar ma wojnę na północno-wschodnich granicach. Siedzą tam ludy bardzo waleczne i mnogie, więc nie wiadomo, jak skończy się wyprawa. W każdym razie Fenicjanie będą mieli parę lat spokoju, co im wystarczy do przygotowania obrony i znalezienia sprzymierzeńców... Książę niecierpliwie machnął ręką. - Oto widzisz - przerwał Tutmozisowi - nawet Fenicja uzbroi się, a może i wszystkich sąsiadów, którzy ją otaczają. Na wszelki zaś sposób my stracimy choćby tylko zaległe daniny z Azji, które wynoszą - czy słyszałeś co podobnego?... - wynoszą przeszło sto tysięcy talentów!... Sto tysięcy talentów... - powtórzył książę. - O bogowie! ależ taka suma od razu wypełniłaby skarb faraona... A gdybyśmy jeszcze napadli Asyrią w porze właściwej, w samej Niniwie, w samym pałacu Assara, znaleźlibyśmy niewyczerpane skarby... Pomyśl teraz: ilu moglibyśmy zabrać niewolników?... Pół miliona... milion ludzi olbrzymio silnych, a tak dzikich, że niewola w Egipcie, że najcięższa praca przy kanałach lub w kopalniach wydałaby się im zabawką... Płodność ziemi podniosłaby się w ciągu kilku lat, wynędzniały nasz lud odpocząłby i zanim umarłby ostatni niewolnik, już państwo odzyskałoby dawną potęgę i bogactwa... I to wszystko zniweczą kapłani za pomocą kilku zapisanych blach srebrnych i kilku cegieł pociętych znakami w formie strzał, których nikt z nas nie rozumie!... Wysłuchawszy żalów księcia, Tutmozis podniósł się z krzesła, z uwagą przejrzał sąsiednie komnaty, czy kto w nich nie podsłuchuje, potem znowu usiadł przy Ramzesie i zaczął szeptać: - Bądź dobrej myśli, panie! O ile wiem, cała arystokracja, wszyscy nomarchowie, wszyscy wyżsi oficerowie słyszeli coś o tym traktacie i są oburzeni. Daj więc tylko znak, a rozbijemy traktatowe cegły na łbach Sargona, nawet Assara... - Ależ to byłby bunt przeciw jego świątobliwości... - równie cicho odparł książę. Tutmozis zrobił smutną minę. - Nie chciałbym - rzekł - zakrwawiać ci serca, ale... twój, równy najwyższym bogom, ojciec jest ciężko chory. - To nieprawda!... - zerwał się książę. - Prawda, tylko nie zdradź się, że wiesz o tym. Jego świątobliwość jest bardzo zmęczony pobytem na tej ziemi i już pragnie odejść. Lecz kapłani zatrzymują go, a ciebie nie wzywają do Memfisu, ażeby bez przeszkód podpisać umowę z Asyrią... - Ależ to są zdrajcy!... zdrajcy!... - szeptał rozwścieczony książę. - Dlatego nie będziesz miał trudności z zerwaniem umowy, gdy obejmiesz władzę po ojcu (oby żył wiecznie!). Książę zadumał się. - Łatwiej podpisać traktat aniżeli go zerwać... - I zerwać łatwo! - uśmiechnął się Tutmozis. - Czyliż w Azji nie ma plemion niesfornych, które wpadną w nasze granice?... Czyliż boski Nitager nie czuwa ze swoją armią, aby odparł ich i przeniósł wojnę do ich krajów?... A czy myślisz, że Egipt nie znajdzie ludzi do oręża i skarbów na wojnę?... Pójdziemy wszyscy, bo każdy może coś zyskać i jako tako ubezpieczyć sobie życie... Skarby zaś leżą w świątyniach... A w Labiryncie!... - Kto je wydobędzie stamtąd! - wtrącił z powątpiewaniem książę. - Kto?... Każdy nomarcha, każdy oficer, każdy szlachcic zrobi to, byle miał rozkaz faraona, a... młodsi kapłani pokażą nam drogę do kryjówek... - Nie ośmielą się... Kara bogów... Tutmozis pogardliwie machnął ręką. - Albożeśmy to chłopi czy pastuchy, ażeby lękać się bogów, z których drwią Żydzi, Fenicjanie i Grecy, a lada najemny żołnierz znieważa ich bezkarnie. Kapłani to wymyślili brednie o bogach, w których sami nie wierzą. Przecie wiesz, że w świątyniach uznają tylko Jedynego... Oni też robią cuda, z których się śmieją... Chłop po dawnemu bije czołem przed posągami. Ale już robotnicy wątpią o wszechmocności Ozirisa, Horusa i Seta, pisarze oszukują bogów w rachunkach, a kapłani posługują się nimi jak łańcuchem i zamkiem do zabezpieczenia swoich skarbców. Oho! Minęły te czasy - ciągnął Tutmozis - kiedy cały Egipt wierzył we wszystko, co mu donoszono ze świątyń. Dziś my obrażamy bogów fenickich, Fenicjanie naszych, i jakoś na nikogo nie spadają pioruny... Namiestnik uważnie przypatrywał się Tutmozisowi. - Skąd tobie takie myśli przychodzą do głowy? - spytał. - Wszakże nie tak dawno bladłeś na wzmiankę o kapłanach... - Bo byłem jeden. Ale dziś, gdym poznał, że cała szlachta ma te same rozumienie co ja, jest mi raźniej... - A kto szlachcie i tobie mówił o traktatach z Asyrią? - Dagon i inni Fenicjanie - odparł Tutmozis. - Oni nawet ofiarowali się, gdy przyjdzie czas, podbuntować azjatyckie plemiona, aby nasze wojska miały pozór do przekroczenia granic. A gdy raz wyjdziemy na drogę do Niniwy, Fenicjanie i ich sprzymierzeńcy połączą się z nami... I będziesz miał armię, jakiej nie posiadał Ramzes Wielki!... Księciu nie podobała się ta gorliwość Fenicjan; zamilczał jednak o niej. Natomiast spytał: - A co będzie, jeżeli kapłani dowiedzą się o waszych gadaninach?... Zaprawdę żaden z was nie uniknie śmierci! - O niczym nie dowiedzą się - wesoło odparł Tutmozis. - Zanadto ufają swej potędze, źle płacą szpiegom i zniechęcili cały Egipt swoją chciwością i pychą. Toteż arystokracja, wojsko, pisarze, robotnicy, nawet niżsi kapłani tylko czekają hasła, ażeby wpaść do świątyń, zabrać skarby i złożyć je u stóp tronu. Gdy im zaś skarbów zabraknie, święci mężowie utracą wszelką władzę. Nawet przestaną robić cuda, bo i do tego potrzebne są złote pierścienie... Książę skierował rozmowę na inne przedmioty, wreszcie dał znak Tutmozisowi, że może odejść. Gdy został sam, począł rozmyślać. Byłby zachwycony wrogim usposobieniem szlachty do kapłanów i wojowniczymi instynktami najwyższych klas, gdyby zapał nie wybuchnął tak nagle i gdyby poza nim nie ukrywali się Fenicjanie. To kazało następcy być ostrożnym; rozumiał bowiem, że w sprawach Egiptu lepiej ufać patriotyzmowi kapłanów aniżeli przyjaźni Fenicjan. Lecz przypomniał sobie słowa ojca, że Fenicjanie są prawdomówni i wierni, gdy chodzi o ich interes. Otóż bez kwestii Fenicjanie mieli wielki interes w tym, ażeby nie dostać się pod władzę Asyryjczyków. I można było polegać na nich jako na sprzymierzeńcach w razie wojny, gdyż przegrana Egipcjan odbiłaby się przede wszystkim na Fenicji. Z drugiej strony Ramzes nie przypuszczał, że kapłani, nawet zawierając tak szpetny traktat z Asyrią, dopuszczali się zdrady. Nie, to nie byli zdrajcy, ale - rozleniwieni dygnitarze. Dogadza im pokój, gdyż wśród spokoju mnożą swoje skarby i rozszerzają władzę. Nie chcą wojny, gdyż wojna spotęgowałaby władzę faraona, a ich samych naraziłaby na ciężkie wydatki. I stało się, że młody książę, pomimo braku doświadczenia, rozumiał, że musi być ostrożnym, nie śpieszyć się, nikogo nie potępiać, ale też i nikomu nie ufać zbytecznie. On już postanowił wojnę z Asyrią, nie dlatego, że pragnęła jej szlachta i Fenicjanie, lecz że Egipt potrzebował skarbów i niewolników. Ale, postanowiwszy wojnę, chciał działać rozważnie. Chciał powoli przekonać do niej stan kapłański, a dopiero w razie oporu - zgnieść go za pomocą wojska i szlachty. I właśnie wówczas gdy święty Mefres i Mentezufis żartowali z przepowiedni Sargona, że następca nie podda się kapłanom, ale ich zmusi do posłuszeństwa, już wówczas książę miał gotowy plan ujarzmienia ich i widział jakie posiada do tego środki. Zaś chwilę rozpoczęcia walki i sposób przeprowadzenia jej pozostawiał przyszłości. "Czas przynosi najlepsze rady!" - rzekł do siebie. Był spokojny i zadowolony jak człowiek, który po długim wahaniu wie, co ma robić, i posiada wiarę we własne siły. Toteż ażeby pozbyć się nawet śladów niedawnego wzburzenia, poszedł do Sary. Zabawa z synkiem zawsze koiła jego troski i pogodą napełniała mu serce. Minął ogród, wszedł do willi swej pierwszej kochanki i zastał ją - znowu we łzach. - O, Saro! - zawołał - gdybyś miała Nil w twojej piersi, potrafiłabyś go wypłakać. - Już nie będę... - odparła, lecz jeszcze obfitszy strumień polał się z jej oczu. - Cóż to? - spytał książę - czy znowu sprowadziłaś sobie jakąś wróżkę, która straszy cię Fenicjankami? - Nie Fenicjanek lękam się, ale Fenicji... - rzekła. - O, ty nie wiesz, panie, jacy to nikczemni ludzie... - Palą dzieci? - roześmiał się namiestnik. - Myślisz, że nie?... - odpowiedziała patrząc na niego wielkimi oczyma. - Bajki! Wiem przecie od księcia Hirama, że to bajki... - Hiram?... - krzyknęła Sara. - Hiram, ależ to największy zbrodniarz... Spytaj mego ojca, a on powie ci, panie, w jaki sposób Hiram zwabia na swoje statki młode dziewczęta dalekich krajów i - rozpiąwszy żagle, uwozi, aby je sprzedać... Była przecież u nas jasnowłosa niewolnica, którą porwał Hiram. Szalała z tęsknoty za swym krajem, ale nie umiała powiedzieć nawet, gdzie leży jej ojczyzna. I umarła!... Takim jest Hiram, takim nędzny Dagon i wszyscy ci nikczemnicy... - Może być, ale co nas to obchodzi? - spytał książę. - Bardzo wiele - mówiła Sara. - Ty panie, słuchasz dzisiaj rad fenickich, a tymczasem nasi Żydzi wykryli, że Fenicja chce wywołać wojnę między Egiptem i Asyrią... Podobno nawet co najprzedniejsi kupcy i bankierzy feniccy zobowiązali się do tego strasznymi przysięgami... - Na cóż im wojna?... - wtrącił książę z udaną obojętnością. - Na co!... - zawołała Sara. - Będą wam i Asyryjczykom dostarczać broni, towarów i wiadomości, a za wszystko każą sobie dziesięć razy drożej płacić... Będą obdzierali poległych i ranionych obu stron... Będą od waszych i asyryjskich żołnierzy wykupywać zrabowane przedmioty i niewolników... Czyliż tego mało?... Egipt i Asyria zrujnują się, ale Fenicja pobuduje nowe składy na bogactwa. - Ktoż ci wyłożył taką mądrość?... - uśmiechnął się książę. - Alboż nie słyszę, jak mój ojciec, nasi krewni i znajomi szepcą o tym, trwożnie oglądając się, aby ich kto nie podsłuchał? Czyliż wreszcie ja nie znam Fenicjan? Przed tobą, panie, oni leżą na brzuchach i ty nie widzisz ich obłudnych spojrzeń, ale ja nieraz przypatrywałam się ich oczom, zielonym z chciwości albo żółtym z gniewu. O, strzeż się, panie, Fenicjan jak jadowitej żmii!... Ramzes patrzył na Sarę i mimo woli porównywał jej szczerą miłość - z wyrachowaniem Fenicjanki, jej tkliwe wybuchy - z podstępnym chłodem Kamy. "Zaprawdę! - myślał. - Fenicjanie są jadowitymi gadami. Ale jeżeli Ramzes Wielki posługiwał się na wojnie lwem, dlaczego ja przeciwko wrogom Egiptu nie miałbym użyć żmii?" I im plastyczniej wyobrażał sobie przewrotność Kamy, tym bardziej pożądał jej. Dusze bohaterskie niekiedy szukają niebezpieczeństw. Pożegnał Sarę i nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, przypomniał sobie, że Sargon jego podejrzewał o udział w napadzie. Książę uderzył się w czoło. - Czyżby to ten mój sobowtór - rzekł - urządził bijatykę posłowi?... A w takim razie kto go namówił?... Chyba Fenicjanie?... A jeżeli oni chcieli do tak brudnej rzeczy wmięszać moją osobę, więc słusznie mówi Sara, że to są nikczemnicy, których powinienem się wystrzegać... Znowu odezwał się w nim gniew i książę postanowił kwestię rozstrzygnąć natychmiast. A ponieważ właśnie zapadał wieczór, więc Ramzes nie wstępując do siebie poszedł do Kamy. Mało obchodziło go, że może być poznany; na wypadek zaś niebezpieczeństwa miał przecie miecz... W pałacyku kapłanki świeciło się, ale ze służby nikt nie kręcił się w przysionku. "Dotychczas - pomyślał - Kama wyprawiała swoją służbę, kiedy ja miałem przyjść do niej. Dziś - czy przeczuwa mnie, czy może przyjmuje szczęśliwszego ode mnie kochanka?..." Wszedł na piętro, stanął przed komnatą Fenicjanki i nagle odsunął kotarę. W pokoju była Kama i Hiram i o czymś szeptali. - O!... w zły czas przychodzę... - roześmiał się następca. - Cóż to, i wy, książę, zalecacie się do kobiety, której pod karą śmierci nie wolno być łaskawą dla mężczyzn? Hiram i kapłanka oboje zerwali się z taburetów. - Widocznie - rzekł Fenicjanin kłaniając się - jakiś dobry duch ostrzegł cię, panie, że o tobie mówimy... - Przygotowujecie mi jaką niespodziankę? - spytał namiestnik. - Może!... Kto to wie?... - odparła Kama patrząc na niego w sposób wyzywający. Ale książę odparł chłodno: - Oby ci, którzy zechcą nadal robić mi niespodzianki, nie zawadzili własną szyją o topór albo powróz... To by więcej ich zdziwiło aniżeli mnie ich postępki. Kamie uśmiech zastygł na półotwartych ustach; Hiram pobladł i pokornie odezwał się: - Czym zasłużyliśmy na gniew pana i opiekuna naszego? - Chcę wiedzieć prawdę - rzekł książę siadając i groźnie patrząc na Hirama. - Chcę wiedzieć: kto urządził napad na asyryjskiego posła i wmięszał w tę nikczemność człowieka tak podobnego do mnie, jak moja ręka prawa jest podobna do lewej. - Widzisz, Kamo - odezwał się struchlały Hiram - mówiłem, że poufałość tego łotra do ciebie może sprowadzić wielkie nieszczęście... A oto masz!... Nawet nie czekaliśmy długo. Fenicjanka rzuciła się do nóg księciu. - Wszystko powiem - zawołała jęcząc - tylko wyrzuć, panie, ze swego serca urazę do Fenicji... Mnie zabij, mnie uwięź, ale nie gniewaj się na nich. - Kto napadł Sargona? - Lykon, Grek, który śpiewa w naszej świątyni - odparła wciąż klęcząc Fenicjanka. - Aha!... więc to on wtedy śpiewał pod twoim domem i on jest tak podobny do mnie?... Hiram schylił głowę i położył rękę na sercu. - Hojnie płaciliśmy temu człowiekowi - rzekł - za to, że jest podobnym do ciebie, panie... Sądziliśmy, że nędzna jego figura może przydać ci się na wypadek nieszczęścia... - I przydał się!... - przerwał następca. - Gdzie on jest? Chcę widzieć tego doskonałego śpiewaka... ten mój żywy obraz... Hiram rozłożył ręce. - Uciekł łotr, ale my go znajdziemy - odparł. - Chyba, że zamieni się w muchę, albo glistę ziemną... - A mnie przebaczysz, panie?... - szepnęła Fenicjanka opierając się na kolanach księcia. - Wiele przebacza się kobietom - rzekł następca. - I wy nie będziecie mścili się na mnie?... - trwożnie zapytała Hirama. - Fenicja - odparł starzec powoli i dobitnie - największy występek zapomni temu, kto posiądzie łaskę pana naszego, Ramzesa - oby żył wiecznie!... Co się zaś tyczy Lykona - dodał zwracając się do następcy - będziesz go miał, panie, żywym lub zmarłym... To powiedziawszy Hiram nisko ukłonił się i opuścił pokój zostawiając kapłankę z księciem. Ramzesowi krew uderzyła do głowy. Objął klęczącą Kamę i szepnął: - Słyszałaś, co powiedział dostojny Hiram?... Fenicja zapomni ci największy występek!... Zaprawdę, ten człowiek jest mi wierny... A jeżeli on tak powiedział, jaką znajdziesz wymówkę?... Kama całowała jego ręce szepcząc: - Zdobyłeś mnie... jestem twoją niewolnicą... Ale dziś zostaw mnie w spokoju... uszanuj dom, który należy do boskiej Astoreth. - Więc przeprowadzisz się do mego pałacu? - spytał książę. - O bogowie, co wyrzekłeś?... Od czasu jak słońce wschodzi i zachodzi, nie było jeszcze wypadku, ażeby kapłanka Astoreth... Ale trudno!... Fenicja, panie, daje ci taki dowód czci i przywiązania, jakiego nigdy nie otrzymał żaden z jej synów... - Więc... - przerwał książę tuląc ją. - Tylko nie dziś i nie tutaj... - błagała. Faraon II/12